this spark never lit up a fire
by whereitallbegins
Summary: never will you ever see something as beautiful as a pair of oddly-colored eyes.
1. the wind came through your lungs

Cameron Fisher grew up hating his eyes. For Christ's sake, one was blue and one was green! He grew up in front of a mirror, staring at himself, wishing, _praying_ that he would fall asleep and wake up with two blue eyes or two green eyes or hell, two yellow eyes, as long as they were the same color. His mom, who had two green eyes, reminded him daily that he was "special". Fucking special. If that didn't give him shotgun on the short bus, he didn't know what would.

His dad, with two normal blue eyes, at least understood his situation. "Never tell a boy he's special. He'll grow up a sissy and no girls will like him," he'd respond to every "You're special," comment. He was a big man, 6'3" and still as toned as he was before he met Cam's mom. Although his head full of hair had started reclining in his mid-40s, he still had the confidence of a big shot movie star. Cam admired him, which was why he hated the term "special", no matter who used it.

In second grade, Cam made friends with a boy named Derrick Harrington, an egotistical, dirty blond ball of energy. He never stopped talking about girls or cars or food. He had to admit that being friends with Derrick wasn't going to be easy. He always got the prettiest girl with the prettiest hair and the perkiest butt. For a while, Cam resented everything about him. He was sick of seeing Derrick getting everything all because he had two regular chocolate brown eyes. Did girls not realize that his eyes were the color of poop?

Cam had been there to listen to Derrick recount details from his first kiss in the fourth grade, his first slow dance in the fifth grade, his first girlfriend in the sixth grade, his first make out session in the seventh grade, his first boob in the ninth grade, his first time having sex in the tenth grade. For ten years, Cam was there just to sit and listen, to realize that he was only the second best in the duo. Maybe not even the second best. He was just the second friend. He had nothing charming or cute to say or give. Just his pair of mismatched eyes, old leather jacket and iPod full of indie rock songs that Derrick hated so much.

The Christmas of their senior year involved another snooty rich kid "benefit" that Cam despised as much as his eyes. Maybe less, but in a world full of hatred, what did it really matter? He dressed casually instead of the "elegant formal" that the invitation demanded. He waited until his parents left first because if they saw him in his tie and polo combination with dark jeans and messed up Vans, he would never hear the end of it from his mom.

He drove himself to the Block residence where events like these were always held. The Blocks' driveway was huge and rounded, with a great fountain in the middle and a cliché baby angel spouting water. He parked right next to Derrick's conspicuous red convertible (where he apparently did it with a college freshman girl near the end of junior year). Loads of people were slowly getting out of expensive cars, some Cam didn't know the name of. He got a lot of stares from these people as he got out of his '86 Ford truck. He rushed up the grand stairs leading to the front door of the Blocks' huge manor. If anyone thought that the president was living it large in his White House, then you had never been inside the Block Estate.

The ceilings were higher than any Roman church's, with breathtaking photos of different scenes, babies being held in mother's arms, great wars breaking out on the Great Plains from long ago. Each room had special brass light fixtures on walls that were used for smaller parties. For more regal things like this, the crystal chandelier that hung in each part of the home was lit up, practically shoving in your face that you were never going to be as important as the Blocks. The gala was held in the Block's "event room", a room that could hold almost 500 people and was even more grandiose than any five-star hotel could offer. There was a stage to the front, in case it was needed. For this occasion, it was covered behind a midnight blue velvet drape. Near the stage were the carefully ornamented tables, draped in the whitest of white cloth and a Christmas tree with little drumming men and tinsel smack dab in the middle. The room was already full of men and women dressed in outfits that were tailored months before tonight. Waiters and waitresses weaved through the heavily dressed guests, offering little appetizers or champagne flutes filled halfway.

Cam was used to this, even if he didn't want to be. He received a few glares, mostly because of his attire, but Cam thought that of course, his eyes were going to be an enemy tonight. He should've seen that one coming, too. That his eyes weren't going to play a part in snagging a cute girl the way Derrick could. Parties like these were just another reminder that Cam wasn't beautiful enough. Just special.

He found his group, Derrick Harrington, Chris Plovert, Dylan Marvil and Nina Callas, sitting around their designated table nearer to the front of the room. They were all dressed to impress, especially Nina, who had called every one of them to make sure they looked presentable to half of Westchester. When his eyes caught her judging chocolate ones, he shrugged in an abashed manner and quickly diverted his eyes.

Derrick was already talking about Massie Block, the daughter of the prestigious William and Kendra Block. "Dude, okay, I'm _totally_ bagging her tonight. Did you see her? Fuck, you can almost see her entire back with her dress! God bless her parents for letting her dress like a slut to this event." He nodded at me in greeting as I took a seat next to him.

Chris Plovert, second in coming to being the biggest player of the school, was grinning ear-to-ear and bobbing his head knowingly. "Aw, yeah. I'd totally bone her if she wasn't a brunette." In the eighth grade, Chris had decided that he would only ever sleep with blondes. "It's obviously because they have more fun. They really do!" was his reason.

Nina Callas, the Spanish beauty of the group and also Cam's girl best friend, rolled her eyes and muttered something in Spanish. He chuckled. The two years of Spanish class definitely paid off around her. She mumbled something again and he replied. He didn't have the smooth accent that Nina had, but she did always compliment how easy it was for the language to roll off his tongue.

Dylan Marvil, their resident redhead and celebrity daughter, chewed off her nails, surveying the room. "Ugh, where the hell are all of the cute guys? I need someone to kiss tonight."

"Why?" Derrick asked, sipping his glass of iced tea. He didn't fit the stereotype of rebel-teenager-who-snuck-alcohol-into-parties. He was classier than that. "It's not like it's New Year's Eve or anything. Just another benefit by the Blocks. Now, if you excuse me, I have a daughter to hook up with." He stood up, brushed his shoulders off and swaggered on over to Massie as she chatted with a few other well-dressed girls.

Nina glared at Cam until she caught his attention. "Why aren't you wearing what I told you to wear?" she demanded accusingly.

He smirked and shook his head to dismiss the question. Nina pouted and folded her arms over her chest. Chris snickered and pulled out a silvery flask and poured it into his drink. Dylan smacked his arm and he raised his arms in confusion. Cam closed his eyes for a while, wishing he could be back in his room listening to The Kooks like he usually did on Friday nights.

And then out of nowhere, he heard Dylan call out, "Cam, watch out!" but it had been too late. Cam jumped up at the freezing cubes of ice that had slid down his back. Nina was up, trying to calm him down to get the ice out. Chris was chortling hysterically, his iPhone in the air, capturing every moment. Dylan was, of course, slapping him and telling him to put it away while trying to shoo away the attention of everyone in the room.

Cam finally succeeded on emptying his shirt. He felt Nina and a third party's hand patting his back, but he could barely feel anything. He felt like he had a brace around his torso and he couldn't twist or bend back. Nina peered into his face. "Are you alright now?"

Cam didn't answer, still in shock of the ice. He hadn't realized he'd been shivering. He looked up and turned his body towards the person who had knocked the ice into his shirt. His eyes caught with two purple orbs, in them even more embarrassment than Cam would ever experience.

* * *

**an: mehehehehehe :) please review? :) **


	2. a hurricane from your tongue

Nicola Dalton, better known as Nikki, would never tell anyone how much she hated the way people stared at her. She would never tell her Mom, who she'd inherited the genes from, how much she hated little kids commenting on her purple eyes. She would never tell her Mom that she used her waitressing money to buy herself a pair of contact lenses to see if she could just have normal colored eyes. She would never tell anyone that she wasted $200 on non-prescription, colored contact lenses that made her eyes look exactly like the color of puke.

"You'll learn to love them eventually, Nikki," her mom said daily as she watched her daughter avoid yet another mirror, anything not to remind her about her weirdly colored eyes.

And yet Nikki, at seventeen years old, still hated her eyes because she scared off little children who called her "Monster Eyes". She still hated the eyes that boys stared at because they wanted to know what the hell she did as a kid to get eyes in such a weird color. She still hated the eyes that got girls bullying her because she didn't fit in.

When she turned fourteen, Nikki met Kristen Gregory, a sporty dirty blonde who had perfectly normal green eyes. Nikki remembered seeing Kristen move in across from her, remembered being spotted by Kristen, who beamed and waved back. Nikki remembered the moment the Gregory's came over, the perfect blonde family, all beaming widely. And Nikki remembered that when they all saw her eyes, none of them gasped or asked, "What happened to your eyes?" Instead, they all beamed even wider, if that was possible, and said, "What a beautiful pair of eyes you have!" And when Kristen stared at Nikki for two whole minutes straight and said, "Man, I wish I had your eyes," she knew she had found her best friend.

She lost her first kiss in her sophomore year of high school behind a dumpster to a scruffy senior that she had met in the store of a gas station. She didn't even remember how she got there, just that she never wanted to recreate that scene for anyone ever again, especially after telling Kristen who didn't shut up about it and to this day called her "Whore by the Dumpster". Aside from him, Nikki had no real experience with guys and just gathered her information from the books she read. Boys were horny and only ever wanted sex. They only cared about eating and watching football every Sunday. Video games and cars were their main priority and you could count on them not to remember any special dates. Which was why Nikki knew she was never going to get a boyfriend. That, and the fact no one wanted to date her because of how weird her eyes were.

When Nikki was twelve, all the girls wanted lip gloss or skirts or trendy heels. Instead, she wanted a skateboard. Over and over, she begged her mom for the board, and over and over, her mom rejected it. "If you want something that expensive and dangerous, mind you, you're going to have to earn it yourself. I'm not going to pay for something that could end you up in a cast." So Nikki went hunting for baby-sitting jobs, even though she wasn't very fond of kids. But apparently parents set that as the number one requirement. So Nikki went without the skateboard for a few weeks until she went crazy.

Thankfully, Nikki had found an advertisement needing waiters for a catering company that she was familiar with called "Every Crooked Pot". She dialed the number, called when she got home and was given the job on the spot. She called Kristen right after and told her to check the company out. Surprisingly enough, Kristen called back fifteen minutes later, squealing into the phone that she was going to get the new pair of Nikes she had wanted so bad. They stuck with the job until their senior year, getting enough money for the beginning of their gap year after they graduated.

Every year since they were in the eighth grade, there was a special benefit that they always served at, an isolated palace somewhere in White Plains. The people who went were always snobby and dressed in high class gowns with their hair pulled up so high it almost touched the ceiling that was a gazillion feet high. And every year Kristen and Nikki had to serve there, making fun of the people every chance they got. And this year wasn't any different.

Nikki and Kristen parked right next to the company's van, a long white one with their name painted professionally on it, with the logo "Where nothing is ever too difficult" right under it. The owner, Denise Marr, a short, rounded woman with always rosy cheeks and her light brown hair always rolled in a bun, had become a somewhat mother to Nikki and Kristen. They hung out often, shared embarrassing stories and Denise had taught them how to cook their first dishes. Aside from Denise, there were three other cooks who were all siblings, all redheads with freckles and pointed ears. No one had ever really bothered with them, considering that their food was extraordinary and they always ended up whispering things to each other and staring at you.

Aside from Nikki and Kristen, there were three other waiters: two girls and a boy. One of the girls, Jessica something, ended up hating Nikki because she had accidentally thrown out her lip gloss. Even after rigorous apologies, the girl never forgave her. The other one, Sammi something, was nicer, a volleyball player who talked to everyone. Although she went to a Catholic school, she still seemed to want to get to know the two friends. Kristen and Sammi had been the ones to really hit it off, considering Kristen played on the girls' basketball team at their school. The boy, John Grasse, with hair so covered in hair product it made a crunch every time anyone tried to touch it, had a long-term crush on Nikki, who rejected him every time he came near. He was a few years older and always had a weird smell on his breath, nothing that was ever food-like. It never made any sense. Kristen teased him as Josh Greasy, because of his hair and his obsession with John Travolta.

Nikki groaned as she saw John already glancing into Kristen's car, waiting for Nikki to step out. She undid her seat belt. "Please, K, I beg you, just kill him already."

Kristen laughed. "And miss seeing you get embarrassed or die of annoyance because of him? No way, I totally root for you two to end up together. He's exactly what your mom would want." They got out of the car, Kristen still muttering jokes to Nikki who, although found them funny, ignored her and helped Denise get the food out.

She beamed at them. "Ah, it's been a while since we've worked together, hasn't it?"

Jessica came around, curly hair in a high ponytail, earphones stuck in her ear. She was in a pink polo, shorts and white tennis shoes. Sammi came bouncing right after, a huge grin on her face. She waved at everyone and began unloading large trays, carrying them into the kitchen. John waited for Nikki, who always found herself carrying in the cooler with wines and champagnes and ice. He chased after her, trying to carry a conversation.

"How've you been? I've missed you, you know. I can't believe the last time we worked with each other was a month ago, huh? You are so strong, I think that's so cool. Not a lot of girls can carry something by themselves, you know? And you're sure you don't need any help with that?"

Nikki puffed her cheeks and blew the air out. "No, John, it's okay, I really can carry this by myself. It's always what I'm stuck with anyway." She carried it in the spacious kitchen, Nikki's favorite place in the entire house. It had wide arches over the doors, wooden stools around the island and a refrigerator that could fit both Kristen and Nikki, something they discovered the first time they worked there. The trays of food were neatly arranged on the island. Denise started pulling off the plastic covers.

"Alright team, I've already got appetizers ready for them, but I've still got to create this menu. Now I want all of you to change, we've got two hours before the party starts and I need a ton of your help."

The next two hours would be the busiest they'd experience. The menu was harder than they thought it was going to be, full of Italian and French and other foreign words that only befuddled Nikki.

While Nikki tried studying the menu, squinting her eyes at all the different letters (at one point, she insisted they were called, "letter decorators"), Kristen smacked her on the head.

"Babe, you have _got_ to get your act together!" she hissed, gliding past her with trays of wine. "Denise loves us and all, but you've been standing there staring at that thing for thirty minutes now! She's going to kill you!"

From the corner of Nikki's eye, she noticed Jessica murmuring something to Denise who was hunched over a huge bowl. Denise was wagging her finger at Jessica while stirring the thick yellow liquid in the pot. She had a feeling that Jessica was talking about her. Nikki put the menu down and busied herself by studying the list of foods that were going to be served.

The party itself was humongous—nothing she'd ever seen before. Of course the Blocks would throw something as extravagant as this. It was like walking into a celebrity benefit. Nikki's head swerved. Was that Simon Cowell?

Nikki and Kristen were passing knowing glances to each other as the people they served completely ignored them or turned their noses up. Nikki rolled her eyes as a snooty thirteen-year-old in a glittery off the shoulder dress snickered at her.

Kristen walked right next to her and murmured, "So much for sweet, innocent pre-adolescents."

Nikki smirked. "I stopped believing in them when _I _was a pre-adolescent."

The night was long and uneventful, aside from John still following her around and asking her whether or not she needed something. The course they were currently serving, something that sounded Greek and had a lot of garlic in it, was the last one Nikki had to serve for the next hour. All of a sudden, a hand grabbed the tray from her hands and replaced it with an ice bucket. John was standing there, smiling sweetly with sweat lightly dampening his forehead. "Denise wants you to serve ice and me to serve the food. Have fun!"

What happened next went by so fast it didn't feel like it happened at all. One moment she was talking to John and the next she had collided with a stranger's back and somehow managed to spill all the ice in the bucket into his shirt. If this didn't get Nikki fired, she wouldn't know what would. Lots of loud screaming and smacking happened and a lot of, "Cam are you okay?"s. Once the victim to Nikki's accident calmed down, she saw him. The first thing she noticed was his eyes.

One was blue and the other was green.

* * *

**an: mehehehehe :) i don't really know nikki as a character, but i love cam and nikki. they're so cute. i don't even know what color her eyes are though, but in my head she has purple eyes. **

**review please? :)**


	3. i'll keep your secrets with me

Nikki couldn't believe it. Of course, she was used to the occasional slip up, maybe an appetizer sliding off a tray or bumping into someone "really important". But that—that moment right then—was the worst. She had actually dumped ice into the shirt of Cameron "Cam" Fisher, son of Hamilton Fisher and Margaret Fisher.

Not that she actually cared, of course. To her, Cam was just another snobby prep boy who got everything with the snap of his fingers. But, still; if he reported this to Kendra Block, she'd make sure that Denise's catering company would never cater ever again.

"I am so sorry," Nikki enunciated, not really meaning it. She put on her best apologize-till-you're-dead front and helped Cam as best as she could.

Cam had never realized his true hatred to ice until now. It was _freezing_. He was hopping around, reaching for his back and creating a small scene. Quiet murmurs arose from the crowd. When he finally got all the ice out, his back was numb, his shirt was saturated and there was a roar of laughter coming from his table. He shot Chris a death glare but he continued on raucously, replaying the video he took on his phone. Nina was glaring at Nikki who had a prominent smirk on her face. When Cam noticed her, the smirk only widened.

"Um…" she started, her eyebrows going up. "I'm… sorry?" She bit her bottom lip and averted her eyes, a small snort coming from her nose.

Nina was the first to react. "Are you fucking _kid_ding me?" she yelled. This got Nikki's attention. "You spill ice into my friend's shirt, stand there and watch him make a fool of himself, and you have the nerve to laugh?" she hissed.

Cam could hear Chris chanting, "Girl fight!" in the background, followed by an "Ow!" He took Nina, who was seething, by the arms and gently shoved her aside. He wasn't surprised to see that Nikki now had a look of complete terror on her face. Nina was probably the sweetest girl he knew; yet she knew just the right things to say to scare off a herd of cattle.

Nikki composed herself, squeezing the ice bucket tighter. "I am sorry, though. Seriously. That… It was rude of me to laugh at you when it was my fault. I hope you can forgive me." This time, Cam did notice the sincerity in her purple eyes. He also noticed her purple eyes.

She had purple eyes.

After all this time, he thought he had weird eyes, when for the past seven minutes, this girl with deep purple eyes has been standing here. Unless they were contacts, but he was sure as fuck that no one would want oddly colored eyes.

"You look familiar," he said instead, completely forgetting about what went down. It seemed as if the crowd forgot it too. Nina's eyebrows furrowed and she squeezed his elbow. He shook her off and continued to stare at Nikki. "I've seen you before, haven't I?" he continued, eager to remember who this girl was.

Nikki's eyes rolled. Of course he wouldn't know who she was. He was at the top and she was lonely at the bottom. At least Kristen had a spot near the middle, with all the jocks. "I'm no one particularly important. Now if you excuse me, I have a job to get back to." She turned on her heel gracefully—to her luck—and marched away. She barged into the kitchen where Denise was already waiting for her half of the story. Nikki sighed and explained the accident and how she asked for his forgiveness and how she walked out without hurting anyone else.

For the rest of the night, she was stuck in the kitchen, helping Denise gather ingredients for the three-course meal.

**-:-**

Cam didn't stop thinking about her and her eyes. He wanted to know if they were real or not. When she walked off, he watched her. Of course, he glanced at her butt (which was pretty decent for someone her size), but he paid close attention to her saunter. She had a different… everything, really. He was desperate to find out her name. Sadly, no one, not even Massie, knew her name. But all of them agreed—they had seen her somewhere, they just didn't know where.

She didn't come out again, he noticed. The entire night he was looking out for her but she didn't come out again, not even to help serve the main courses. The night ended with Derrick telling them that he was going to save Massie for another night but he was still going home with a busty brunette by the name of Alexa. Chris had scored a night with the infamous Alicia Rivera, all boobs and no brain. Dylan rode with Nina home, saying she was going to spend the night there. That left Cam all by himself by his car, trying to find the keys to his car and also keeping an eye out for the purple-eyed girl.

By the time he unlocked his door and reversed from his space, he still hadn't seen her. He gave up on trying to find her, thinking maybe that it really was just someone with purple contacts who had a thing for scaring people. But he couldn't shake off the feeling that they were real. He wanted to know how she dealt with it. How she dealt with all the name-calling and the staring and the fact that no one wanted to be seen around people like them. He wanted to know her secrets.

**-:-**

It was 10:48pm. Since the last time Nikki checked her alarm clock, a solid three minutes had passed. Why couldn't she go to sleep? She sure as hell was tired. She just didn't know why her brain wasn't shutting off. She didn't stop thinking about his eyes though; one was blue and one was green. It wasn't… right. It was so weird. And then he asked who she was, as if they'd never had a class together.

Technically, they never did have a class together, but wasn't it an obligation to know everyone in your graduating class?

That was it. She rolled out of bed, pulled on red sweatpants and a gray sweatshirt and grabbed her car keys from her bedside drawer. Quietly, she snuck out of her house (which actually wasn't a very hard thing to do) and got into her car. She connected her phone to the ox cable and a blink-182 song began playing. She was glad that her car purred instead of roared to life; she backed out of the driveway quickly and drove to her favorite destination.

**-:-**

She didn't know why but she felt safe and content in the quietness of the gas station. Tonight's cash register was Linda, a 24-year-old who was going through law school and using that money to help pay off her loans. She bought a medium sized coffee and plopped herself down on one of the tables. Aside from her, there was a couple watching a video on their laptop, smiling and making small side comments. There was a tired-looking guy, probably still a freshman in college, who was looking through his stack of papers and muttering things to himself. Then there was the old man on his laptop and a younger boy across him, playing some sort of online game.

When Nikki was lonely or sad or just needed a place to go, she went here. This was her safe haven. She began scrolling through her phone and she plugged her earphones into her ears. New Found Glory pumped through her ears. It was probably a song or two later that someone pulled a chair from across her and made himself comfortable.

Him.

The person that made her want to go here in the first place.

One green eye.

One blue eye.

* * *

**an: i actually didn't plan to stretch this out any longer than three chapters, but i wanted the last chapter to be really special :) **

**review please? **

**ps i didn't make the effort to check for spelling/grammar mistakes, so please excuse those, haha. :D**


	4. right behind my teeth

He just wanted to drive around, clear his mind a little bit of the earlier events and see the night life. Night time was his favorite; it was when everyone else was quiet and it was only him and the outside world, the world that not everybody knew was still alive and breathing. He was ready to drive and push his limits, maybe even go to the next state.

If only he remembered to put gas in his car.

The nearest gas station, a good ten minutes from where he was located, was open and ready to serve him. Cam's mind was preoccupied with other thoughts; he hadn't bothered paying attention to anyone else around him until he noticed a particular girl sitting in the corner of the gas station, looking down at her phone and bobbing her head to the rhythm that was coming from her earphones.

It was either sheer luck or just coincidence that he would actually spot her, and only four hours from when he first met her. He didn't know how to react. Maybe he should've acted naturally, just continued on and gone back to his car. Or he should've "accidentally" bumped into her, making her notice him. But instead, for some reason, his legs moved on their own and his arm pulled at a chair that he didn't realize was empty and he straddled it, as if he owned the entire place.

The expression on her face said it all.

She pulled her earphones out of her ears slowly, winding them around her phone. "Um…" she started, her eyebrow slowly rising.

Cam didn't know where the hell the words came from. "I'm Cam. Would you like to come with me somewhere?"

**-:-**

Nikki knew she was an idiot. She never made any smart decisions nor did she ever think to care about what she did. This moment was probably the worst decision of her life.

She was riding in the car of Cameron Fisher, the same guy she had embarrassed herself in front of only how many hours ago. And yet he continued to insist that she come along for this "ride". She was surprised that the entire trip had no awkward tension. In fact, it was one of the most soothing car journeys she'd ever experienced. She even found herself relaxing into the leather seat and closing her eyes every now and again.

It wasn't until later, when he parked the car and turned the ignition off and rolled his windows down and leaned back into his seat, that Nikki felt anxious. Was he going to do something to her? Was he going to leave her here all alone? Did he have his friends quietly surround his car? Was he here to get back at her for what happened to him? She was shivering and chewing her lower lip and her eyes were flitting every which way. She felt something warm land on her lap and she nearly screamed. When she looked down, it was a warm leather jacket, way bigger than what she usually wore.

Cam's arms had moved without her knowledge, but his eyes were still closed. He rested one hand behind his head and the other on his flat stomach, drumming his fingers to a song that was in his head.

Nikki's courage overruled her own fear. "Why did you bring me here? You don't even know me. And to a cliff overlooking the city skyline? I don't get it. Where's the joke?" Despite her own anxiety, she covered herself in the leather jacket, buried herself beneath the warmth and stayed there.

Cam was silent for a moment as he took in her words. Finally, he opened his eyes and, as if he were talking to the ceiling, asked, "Do you know how hard it is to have eyes that people think are weird?"

Nikki's eyebrows furrowed. Yes. Of course she did.

It was as if Cam read her mind when he responded. "It sucks, doesn't it? To go your whole life knowing that everyone isn't staring at you because of how good you luck, but because of how weird your eyes are. To hear everyone, even strangers, call you 'special' or 'one of God's best creations'. You probably think I'm being an annoying and whiny little brat, but you know… I've never gotten to talk to anyone about this. I've never seen anyone else with eyes that aren't naturally colored. And yours are. Unless of course they're contacts, then I can't believe you'd even have the nerve to do that to yourself. Do you know how much I would kill for normal looking eyes? Do you know what I would do for someone to see my eyes and not think of how weird they are?" He let out a long, strained breath. His fists were now balled and his eyes were squeezed shut again.

Nikki's lips were parted slightly. Did she really just hear that come out of Cameron Fisher's mouth? Had he not had enough with his life of weekend parties and girls in skimpy bikinis and getting anything he wanted with a snap of his fingers? Was that really not a life content enough for him? And although Nikki had a slight distaste for him, for some reason, she wanted to comfort him. She wanted to reach out and touch his cheek and whisper sweet words that would help him feel even a little bit better.

She whispered the first words that came to her head. "I think your eyes are beautiful."

The relaxation on Cam's face was obvious. His eyebrows smoothed out and his fists loosened and his breathing became less stressed than before. Nikki had never realized just how much this actually affected him. She wanted to know. She wanted to know everything that had ever hurt him.

Cam wanted to know what it was about her. Why she seemed so genuine and innocent and why she seemed so full of life and curiosity. He wanted to know how the hell anyone could stay so moral in a world that only brought despair.

They spent six hours in the pick up together, up until the wee hours of Sunday morning. Even when the sun began to rise, they continued to talk, only now and again breaking their conversation to stare at the beginning of a new day.

It was around seven in the morning when Cam had dropped Nikki home. She was glad that no one was awake yet. She sat in the car, her feet up on the dashboard, a small smile on her face. She glanced up at Cam, whose eyes were fixated on something ahead of them. "Thank you," she murmured quietly, mostly to her thumbs that were twiddling with each other.

Cam replied with an equally small, "Thank you," with much emphasis on the 'you'. He licked his lips and ran his hands through his hair. "Will we do this again?" It was the question he feared the most. They had just spent hours talking about what had gone on in their lives, what had broken them, who had tried to fix them, so on and so on. He had opened up so much that he was afraid of her now. She knew too much.

Nikki's eyebrows furrowed together. She didn't know what to say. She figured that after tonight, what with all the exchanging of secrets, he'd never want to see her again. Why would he bother talking to her? He didn't even know they went to the same school. But he asked, didn't he? Didn't that mean he wanted to do it again? "Yes," she replied tentatively, shielding her face behind her hair.

Cam let out a breath of relief. This was what it meant to be accepted. He watched as she clambered out of the car, disentangling herself from his jacket and giving it back to him. Her purple eyes glimmered slightly and he felt his heart thump harder. She smiled one last smile and turned around, heading for the looming building. When she reached the building door and unlocked it, she turned around, gave a small wave, and disappeared behind it.

Cam leaned back in his chair again.

That was what happiness felt like.

* * *

**It has taken forever for me to finish this and I apologize so deeply. Anyway, thanks for everyone who actually read this and took the time to review it. I know I could have done a better ending but I wanted to end this story so I didn't have anything else holding me down to FanFiction. **

**Review? :)**


End file.
